


we can meet in the middle (bodies and souls collide)

by statisticallysignificant



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, ft. an angry lexa and party animal clarke griffin, straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticallysignificant/pseuds/statisticallysignificant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the “you have parties every other night and I’m really trying to study so could you please turn down the music” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can meet in the middle (bodies and souls collide)

“Are you kidding me? Again?” Lexa muttered as she heard annoying trap music blasted from the room right beside her. This had to be the third time this week, and hell, did her roommate not realize that _normal, functional college students_ had homework to do or sleep to get at 11pm at night? Even more concerning, how often did her roommate need to party? Sure, Lexa liked a good party as much as the next college student but didn’t exactly mean that her idea of college life was getting wasted on every weekday (and Lexa knew for a fact that her roommate had morning classes almost every day). And even if that was your prerogative, the least you could do was to join a sorority house so that poor innocent college students like Lexa didn’t have to listen to the shitty music blasted at volumes way too high to be healthy. 

Lexa sighed before closing her Economics textbook. It wasn’t like she could actually get any work done with her room literally _vibrating_ from the bass. Hopefully, the party would end soon and that annoying music would finally stop. After all, Lexa figured, they’d been going at it for at least a few hours and it wouldn’t be much longer until everyone got drunk to the point of passing out. 

Except it didn’t stop. 

Soon, it was nearly two am and it seemed like the party was only beginning. Lexa could hear screams, laughter, and most annoyingly, EDM music that only seemed to be even louder than before. It sure seemed that Lexa was destined to fail her Economics final—not only was she not able to get any studying done since the party started but she also wouldn’t get any sleep with a party going on next door. 

If this was the first time something like this happened, perhaps Lexa would be more understanding. But goddammit, this had to be the twentieth time this semester that she couldn’t study or sleep because of the fact her damn neighbor didn’t understand the concept of silence and peace at ungodly hours. Unable to take any more, Lexa, in her glasses, sweatpants, and a Georgetown sweatshirt, dragged herself out of bed and stomped straight to her neighbor’s door, delivering three swift knocks to the door. 

After a few moments, the door opened, revealing to Lexa what had to be one of the most stunning girls she’d ever seen—blonde, wavy hair and god, those blue eyes. Blue like the sea (Lexa had never been very poetic, but in that very moment, she felt like she was drowning in those ocean blue eyes). She must have been gawking for a while because the blonde cocked an eyebrow, “So… do you need anything or do you just want to stand in the door?” 

With that, Lexa realized just why she was here (it was most certainly not to ogle her roommate, that was for sure). “Your music is much too loud,” Lexa accused, giving the blonde her most intimidating stare (which she knew for a fact was quite scary but yet, her roommate hardly even flinched). 

If anything, the girl just looked _amused_ , as if it was humorous to her that she was disrupting the entire floor for her annoying music. “That’s not my problem,” she responded matter-of-fact, before moving to slam the door in Lexa’s face. Before she could, however, Lexa quickly moved her arm to hold the door open (at this point, all previous thoughts about how stunning her roommate was were forgotten and Lexa could feel her anger rising—who did this girl think she is?). “Some of us actually have to study and I can’t exactly study with that godforsaken trap music playing in the background,” Lexa gritted out, her fists noticeably clenching in anger.

To her surprise, the blonde let out a short laugh, before opening the door wide open and gesturing for her to come in. At Lexa’s look of pure confusion and shock, her roommate clarified, “I mean, like you said, you’re not getting any studying done with this music and well, I’m sorry to break it to you, but this party is just getting started. So, really, you might as well just join in.”

“Or you could just send everyone home,” Lexa deadpanned, trying once again to intimidate the shorter girl with her most menacing glare (which really wasn’t effective as she’s pretty sure she sees her stifle a laugh). “I’m serious, I’ll call Campus Police if you don’t shut off that damn music and stop with all these loud parties.” 

For reasons Lexa could only attribute to her roommate’s obvious consumption of alcoholic drinks that night, the blonde actually had the _fucking audacity_ to drag Lexa, quite unwillingly, she might add, into her room and into the midst of the party (Lexa ignored how _nice_ and _perfect_ it felt to hold hands with Clarke, even if it was a little involuntary on Lexa’s part). 

Surveying the scene, Lexa was suddenly conscious just how out of place she looked in her loose-fitted sweatshirt and sweatpants. It seemed like everyone around her was either shirtless or wearing a skimpy dress and most certainly drunk. Lexa could feel the stares on her and the not-so-silent comments about why exactly the anti-life-of-the-party was doing here. Internally, she thought how ironic it was that she—the perfect student with a 4.0 GPA trying to study on a Thursday night—was being judged by a group of drunk party animals all likely failing their core classes. Even more noticeable was the music—because, hell, if Lexa thought the music was loud before, it was nothing compared to this. She could hardly hear her own thoughts with how loud the stupid music was. 

The damn music brought Lexa back to the back that her roommate had quite forcibly dragged her quite unwillingly to a party and quite vocally refused to just turn down the music (which really wasn’t even that unreasonable of a request). “What the hell?” Lexa nearly yelled, knowing that otherwise, with the music, the blonde wouldn’t be able to hear her at all. 

The blonde simply shrugged, giving Lexa a smile (and Lexa just ignored the butterflies in her stomach when she realized that _she_ was the one to induce that smile). “You need to loosen up, get a drink or two,” the girl reasoned, before adding, “I’m Clarke, by the way. Just so you can put a name to that annoying party girl who lives right door to you.” 

Against her better judgment, Lexa laughs at this and finds herself not _completely_ repulsed at the idea of staying at a college party filled with drunken idiots, bad decisions, and terrible music. “I’m Lexa,” she finds herself saying. And the wide smile that fills Clarke’s face almost makes up for the fact that tomorrow, she would most definitely fail her Economics final. 

“Wanna dance? I love this song,” Clarke asks, a slight smirk on her face as she does a twirl in sync with the beat. Clarke outstretches a hand, and Lexa feels her heart beating much too fast at the prospect of dancing with Clarke. 

The rational part of Lexa knew that this was a bad idea. The rational part of Lexa knew that she should really be leaving because it was two thirty am and in just a few hours, she’d have her Economics final. The rational part of Lexa knew that spending more and more time close to Clarke would lead to feelings that would only lead to pain and blind stupidity (because if there was one thing that has been concreted into her brain since her birth, it was that love is weakness). 

But the not-so-rational part of Lexa wanted to dance with Clarke, wanted to get lost in the blonde, if only for the length of the song. The not-so-rational part of Lexa found herself liking Clarke in a way she really shouldn’t. 

_Maybe I am weak,_ Lexa thought as she took Clarke’s hand but one thing Lexa surely wasn’t expecting was how great weakness could feel with Clarke’s body flush against hers.

And neither girl complains when that one song turns into many more (and many more nights spent together).

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this will probably just stay as a one-shot but who knows, i may decide to add a few parts later on. anyways, if you liked it, please give it a kudos or a comment!


End file.
